Rebirth
by Nuit Douce
Summary: One-Shot. In the future, things have changed. The world has changed since She last saw it, since she was last alive. Is it just the places, or is it the people, as well? -Not as bad as it sounds, I hope.


**Rebirth**

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. It is a one-shot, and a fairly short one at that. Enjoy!

* * *

The wind dances gently, playing with her scarves.

Strands of platinum hair swirl across her face.

Her robes, a soft cream, match her creamy-coloured wings.

So far away, yet so close to her old life, so close to the people she loved, yet hated her.

From her perch on a deserted building, she sees all, scanning the bay in a silent vigil.

The girl, a guardian angel, yet not, leans off the edge of the building.

She plummets down, counting silently to 'five' before unfurling her wings, pulling out of her kamikaze dive.

Observing the streets, the goings on, she flies across the skyline, searching for something.

Not finding it, she lands in the park, touching ground near the trees.

Visions of the past, lives no longer lived, walked around her.

Ghosts, mere holograms of what once was, laugh and smile at events long forgotten.

Among the cliques, lovers and small children are images of five friends who fit no mold.

All but one, 'Heroes'.

A lanky boy with green hair and skin is laughing with an orange-ish girl, a spikey-haired boy, and a half-metal man.

The girl with a blue cloak smiles, one of her rare displays of emotion.

The smiles didn't last for long.

Laughter turned to arguing, and friends drifted apart.

The members of the Teen Titans were still alive and well, but for the most part, were no longer friends.

After Titans West had broken up, the rest of the Titans soon followed.

The girl sighs sadly, for her sole purpose now was to guard what the Titans had forsaken.

The blond-haired angel knows very well why she got this assignment.

Her final moments had saved her soul, letting her in to heaven.

When she was alive, she had once betrayed the only ones she could call 'friends' and joined up with their enemy.

Later, she betrayed her mentor, and saved her friends.

And, it had cost her her life.

The girl, no more than nineteen in appearance, smiles sadly as she sees a green man, and a grey-ish woman conversing in the park.

The woman is carrying a baby, and the father is smiling as he tickles his child.

The child shrieks in delight, flailing its chubby arms wildly.

"Gar," the woman warns. "Be careful not to give her the hiccups."

Her tone is mother, and her face is warmer than it had been than when the angel saw her last.

The green one had also changed since that time.

He had finally grown, and his lanky limbs now sported muscle.

Almost everything had changed from the lanky boy she had once loved.

"Everything's perfect, Rae." The man sighs, stretching a bit.

The couple's path takes them by the spacing angel.

Her reveries of her old life come to a halt.

"A-Are you really an--?" The man, Gar, starts.

"I'm as real as you are, Garfield." The angel replies. "And, yes, I really am an angel."

The couple recoils at the sound of her voice, unwanted, half-buried memories resurfacing.

The angel sighs sadly as she speaks again.

"I'm really happy for you, Beast Boy. You grew up, and moved on to something better. And, your daughter is adorable, Raven."

The girl's face is the picture of truth, and her eyes are sad.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." She whispers.

Cream wings unfold from her back, and she takes to the skies, flapping her mighty wings smartly.

The man looks to his wife, his eyes shinning with tears.

He then turns away, and looks out across the park.

He says two words, now and forever closing the gap in his heart.

"Good-bye, Terra."

* * *

A/N: This wasn't intended to be about Terra, as I don't really like her, but as I wrote, it just seemed to fit right.

Terra died after the last dealings with Slade. By saving the Titans, she spared, and brought in to heaven.

I'm a dreamer, dreaming is what I do.

Anywho, please review, this is the first time I've ever let anyone read one of my Fan Fictions, and it's be nice to have some feedback.

Thanks!


End file.
